This descriptive report refers to a liquid modular lens, without spherical deviation, provided with the means to absorb the solar energy condenser, supplied with thermal plate for absorption of high temperatures, whose purpose is to present lenticular receptacles, where the tapering ends of the lenticular receptacles have been eliminated or compensated, being configured as circular crowns that were generated by the spherical deviation of the lenses, created by the tapering ends, presenting, at the same time a variation in the refraction index in each circular crown, by using different fluids provided with an appropriate index of refraction, consequently determining the suitable uniform convergence of the solar flow, in order to let the solar flow be transformed into a light bundle of parallel rays, using the divergent liquid lens placed next to the luminous focus.
This invention also contemplates the possibility of modifying the exit angle of the lenticular receptacles, changing the slope of the lower face of the liquid modular lens.
It is a further object of the invention that the lenticular receptacles which form the liquid modular lens without spherical deviation, are placed and adapted on a reticular structure, which confers on it the appropriate form, keeping a suitable separation between them, in order to allow the dilations that may be produced, avoiding the accumulation of dirt in the spaces between the lenticular receptacles, using, to prevent this anomaly, the sealing of the whole internal and external perimeters of the used receptacles.
It must also be mentioned that the invention presents the particularity that, after sealing the whole liquid modular lens, the resultant chambers are also filled in their turn with a fluid whose aim is to avoid internal reflection between both masses of glass.
Finally, the invention contemplates the use of a thermal plate to absorb the high temperatures produced by a solar energy condenser, the purpose of which is to receive the solar energy collected by the liquid modular lenses or solar collectors which, duly concentrated by an absorption system, allow the fluid that circulates inside the thermal plate to absorb, by means of pertinent reception, the duly transformed solar energy.
This invention has its field of application within the industry dedicated to the manufacturing of elements, apparatuses, and devices for the use and transformation of solar energy.
The Invention Patents filed in Spain under numbers 9601033 and 9700507 define the configuration and characteristics of liquid modular lenses (L.L.M.), configured as lenses for condensing solar energy, being configured from a set of lenticular receptacles placed in successive circular crowns, whose whole constitutes a spherical segment.
The above mentioned disposition of the liquid modular lens thus constituted brings important advantages in the manufacturing of large lenticular solar collectors, especially in their costs, thickness, weight, transport, installations and similar circumstances.
This antecedent, as well as its configuration, can be observed in FIG. 1.
In accordance with the foregoing, it has been confirmed that the object protected by the above-mentioned patents has a much lower level of spherical deviation, that is to say, deviation of the light out of the focus, although it should be mentioned that the appropriate system, device, or element used to absorb the solar energy condenser (C.E.S.), based on the liquid modular lens, needs a perfect luminous convergence in order to let the luminous cone of the liquid modular lens be converted into a powerful bundle of parallel light rays, having a minimum leakage of energy and maximum concentration.
To achieve the best luminous convergence of the liquid modular lens, the spherical deviation that hinders the concentration of the light that comes through the lens into the focus must be completely eliminated, the deviation being greater the further it is from the optical axis as shown in FIG. 2, incorporated as an illustration of the quoted antecedents, and for that purpose some modifications have been made, by means of which it has been possible to eliminate the problem of spherical deviation and consequent leakage of energy.
Concerning the thermal plate for the absorption of high temperatures, the applicant knows of the existence of an Invention Patent, filed in Spain under number 9801025, where the characteristics of an absorption system are defined and claimed, the object of which is to transform the luminous cone of the liquid modular lens into a powerful light bundle of parallel rays, with the minimum leakage of energy and a maximum concentration, capable of producing high temperatures.
Among other utilities and applications, the high temperature obtained from the conversion of the luminous cone of the lens by means of the absorption system makes possible several chemical processes for which it is absolutely necessary and, in particular, the pyrolysis of water, that is to say, dissociation of the water molecule in oxygen and hydrogen at temperatures higher than 2000xc2x0 C.
To reconduct the high temperature obtained from the collection of the solar energy by the liquid modular lens or solar collectors, properly concentrated by the absorption system, and in order to conduct the temperature by an absorption fluid, it would be necessary to have a thermal plate that, provided with an internal channelling along which a fluid can circulate, makes that fluid receive the energy by absorption.
Nevertheless, apart from the patents already mentioned, the applicant has neither notice of the existence of a liquid modular lens without spherical deviation, provided with means to absorb the condenser of solar energy, nor notice of a thermal plate which, properly applied in collaboration with the liquid modular lens, allows the channelling of the circulation of fluids, making possible the absorption of the high temperature generated by a condenser of solar energy.
The liquid modular lens without spherical deviation, provided with means to absorb the solar energy condenser, supplied with a thermal plate capable of absorbing high temperatures, constitutes itself a clear originality within its specific field of application, since it presents in its context a number of specific characteristics which, in association with the improvements made in known elements of practically similar application, make possible the configuration of the liquid modular lens here claimed, as a liquid modular lens without spherical deviation, provided with means to absorb the condenser of solar energy which, being supplied with a thermal plate to absorb the high temperatures generated by a condenser of solar energy, allows the high temperature to be received by a fluid that circulates inside an internally hollow plate, and through which, due to a conduction existing in it, the circulating fluid receives the logical heat of the high temperature obtained and conducted towards the plate.
Specifically, the liquid modular lens without spherical deviation, provided with means to absorb the condenser of solar energy, with thermal plate capable of absorbing high temperatures that is the object of this invention, is made up of some lenticular receptacles that adopt a specific form or configuration, where the tapering ends of each of the lenticular receptacles of the circular crowns have been eliminated or compensated, these being the origin of an important part that generates the spherical deviation of the lenses.
The variation in the refraction index in each circular crown, decreasing towards the ends of the liquid modular lens, obtained by using several fluids with an appropriate index of refraction, determines the uniform and suitable convergence of solar flow, so that it can be transformed into a light bundle of parallel rays, by means of a divergent liquid lens placed near the luminous focus.
The invention requires the possibility, if necessary, of modifying the exit angle of the lenticular receptacles by changing the slope of the lower face of the liquid modular lens.
The lenticular receptacles which form the liquid modular lens without deviation, are placed and fitted on a reticular structure, which provides it with the proper form among them, in order to allow the possible stretching that may arise, avoiding the accumulation of dirt in the spaces between the lenticular receptacles, using the sealing of the whole internal and external perimeters of these receptacles.
It must also be mentioned that, once the liquid modular lens has been sealed, the resultant chambers are also filled in their turn with a fluid the aim of which is to avoid internal reflection between both masses of glass.
Concerning the thermal plate for absorbing high temperatures, it should be mentioned that, it consists of a body made of materials suitable to be subjected to temperatures between 2000xc2x0 C. and 3000xc2x0 C., having a chamber where the steam is dissociated with the proper porosity to allow the transition of the oxygen and hydrogen atoms dissociated in the shortest possible time.
The thermal plate is made of a high-temperature ceramic material considered as the best material to fulfil not only the resistance to high temperature but also the proper porosity.
The oxygen and hydrogen should be displaced instantaneously in opposite directions, that is to say, each of them towards opposite ends of the thermal plate, this displacement being made when the water-molecule is dissociated in order to avoid its reaction, for which purpose the thermal plate is provided laterally with a powerful electrostatic field which harnesses the ionisation of the oxygen and hydrogen atoms when they are dissociated, drawing the oxygen towards the positive pole and the hydrogen towards the negative pole in order, after passing through the thermal plate walls, to proceed with the cooling and later storage of both elements by means of the evacuation channels installed for this purpose.
With this aim, the thermal plate has two lateral cavities, one in each end, to receive the oxygen and hydrogen separately, once they have passed through the porous walls of the thermal plate.